deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Blue
Viola Mary Ormond Blue (b. 16 September) is a half-blood witch of the Blue family, the youngest daughter of Bertram and Pamela Blue (née Lutterworth), and the younger sister of Scarlett. The family grew up in the popular wizarding district of Knightsbridge, London. With her mother being a famously accomplished witch as well as the Head of Auror Office, Viola and her sister grew up in a considerably hard-working and conscientious family, priding themselves on their staunch moral code and frequent involvement in Ministry affairs. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Viola was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. Biography Early life Viola Mary Ormond Blue was born on the 16th September to Bertram and Pamela Blue (née Lutterworth), a wizarding couple and childhood sweethearts who had met prior to Hogwarts and had been in the same year of education together. She had at least one sibling, an elder sister named Scarlett, who was four years older than herself. She was also named after her maternal grandmother Mary Lutterworth, the last remaining member of the Lutterworth family. According to Viola, Mary was very old and forgetful, showing a clear decline in memory as time passed and eventually needing assistance when it came to her everyday tasks. Because of this, Mary came to live with the family of four in their home — located in the popular residential and wizarding retail district of Knightsbridge, London. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Viola was a pretty and delicate girl with wavy blonde hair that she usually wore in a long ponytail, a freckled nose, wide green eyes and full lips. She had rosy cheeks, clear skin and a bright smile that would light up the entirety of her face. She was also rather tall and slender, often being kept in shape through her role as Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of male attention during her Hogwarts years; Maggie even stating she was pretty enough to model, and described her multiple ear piercings as "cool". She was known to have a pronounced resemblance to her elder sister Scarlett, and also seemed to smell quite flowery, if Leo's Amortentia could serve as any indication. Upon first joining Hogwarts, Viola had rather large front teeth which she was shown to be insecure of. However, Madam Mundy was able to magically shrink her teeth in her third year after she was accidentally struck with a Densaugeo spell, making the braces her parents had originally intended for her unnecessary. Viola also spoke in a quiet, mellow voice and suffered from a frequent stutter that never fully went away yet became more controlled with time. She did not seem to give too much attention to her appearance unless it concerned special events, with professors often reprimanding her for her disheveled school uniform and untucked shirt. During lessons she even had the tendency to daydream, her gaze unfocused while she stared off into the distance absently. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Study of Ancient Runes: * Quidditch: * Ghoul Studies: Possessions * Wand: * Leander Delphi: Relationships Family Parents Scarlett Blue Mary Lutterworth Mary Lutterworth was Viola's maternal grandmother. Leo Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Etymology The name Viola is a Latin baby name, meaning "violet". Viola was one of the heroine's in Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night. The name Mary is a feminine Hebrew baby name, meaning "wished-for child; rebellion; bitter". Famous bearers include the Virgin Mary, Mary Magdalene, and Mary, Queen of Scots. Ormond or Ormand is a very old surname, originated in Ireland, but also occurring nowadays in Portugal (mainly Azores), Brazil, England, Scotland, and United States. It derives from the Irish toponym Oirmhumhain 'East Munster' and was a hereditary title within the Irish aristocracy. It also comes from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Ruaidh meaning "descendant of RUADH". The meaning of the name Blue comes from the colour, which is also a colloquialism relating to sadness. Quotes Notes * With the exception of her middle name Mary which was taken from her grandmother, Viola's first, third and last name are all colours, loosely meaning: purple, blue and blue. Her sister Scarlett also has a colour-based name. Trivia Gallery Viola_16.jpg Viola_18.jpg Viola_6.jpg Viola_17.jpg Viola_7.jpg Viola_14.jpg Viola_19.gif Viola_12.jpg Viola_13.jpg Viola 02.png Viola_20.gif Viola_21.gif Viola_22.jpg Viola_15.jpg Viola 9.gif Viola_3.jpg Category:Sixth Generation Category:Background Characters